Bloody Mind
by SWGDRGN
Summary: "Kau yang harus mati Kyuhyun!" / "Kau gila Ryeowook!" , 'jangan...kumohon... apa ini? argghh' / Bad Summary but not really bad story :D / DLdR ! :D chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**I Just Remind You before... Alur Pasaran, Gaje, Typo(s) dimana mana, Kalo suka , lanjut, reviews, gasuka? just click back! :D**

**Bloody Mind**

**-Other People-**

"Ryeowook ssi...! kenapa lambat sekali? Cepat bantu aku mengangkat ini!" perintah gadis muda yang sedang sibuk dengan barang barang di depannya sebelum memasuki sebuah pintu besar, "Ah... Okay Ahra noona...aku lelah sekali... aku kurang tidur semalam.." jawab Ryeowook dengan nada memelas, "Hemh... panggil Kyuhyun kesini, pasti setan tengik itu sedang enak bermain dengan PSP nya itu..." dengus Ahra, Ryeowook meletakan beberapa pak kotak di tangannya dan pergi ke dalam mencari Kyuhyun.

"Rumah ini besar sekali... mungkin bisa tersesat jika berjalan tanpa arah begini..." gumam seorang pria dengan PSP di tangannya, 'bruk' "Astaga...kau ini kenapa berdiri disini Ryeowook?" ringis Kyuhyun setelah dirinya menabrak Ryeowook di depannya, Ryeowook terdiam, tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir pria itu, ia menatap kosong kedepan, "Hei? Melihat apa kau? Ada hal yang menarik eh?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Ryeowook, Ryeowook hanya menoleh dan mengacungkan telunjuknya ke lorong tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, "Mau kesana?" tanya Kyuhyun, Ryeowook hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lorong yang nampak remang remang dengan cahaya lampu tembok di kedua sisi dindingnya, Ryeowook berjalan gontai kedalam lorong itu, ia menyeret langkahnya sedemikian sehingga decitan kaki nya dan lantai tua itu terdengar sangat nyaring apalagi saat itu sedang sangat sepi, Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

Ryeowook menggesekan kedua jemarinya, jemarinya nampak pucat kebiruan dan sebelum Kyuhyun menyadari itu mereka berdua telah sampai di sebuah ruangan yang bahkan tidak lebih terang daripada lorong tadi, Kyuhyun berjalan menelusuri ruangan itu sedangkan Ryeowook hanya terdiam memaku di tengah tengah ruangan itu, Kyuhyun masih asyik dengan ruangan yang nampak asing baginya itu, di liriknya sebuah cermin seukuran tubuhnya yang berada di pojok ruangan itu, Kyuhyun mulai memandangi bayangannya di cermin itu, 'ada yang aneh..' batin kyuhyun, 'tes' 'tes' beberapa titik berwarna merah meriasi wajah kyuhyun dalam bayangan itu, Kyuhyun berjalan mundur, semakin mundur sebelum ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan ruangan itu, Kyuhyun berteriak layaknya orang kesetanan , kulit jemarinya mulai mengelupas, darah merah kecoklatan mengalir deras dari kedua matanya, ia berteriak semakin menjadi karena daging di tubuhnya mulai terkoyak, "Aakkhh!" teriak Kyuhyun, Ryeowook berjalan gontai kearahnya serta tertawa tawa menyeringai penderitaan Kyuhyun, "Terkutuk! Terkutuk kau Kyuhyun! Kau akan mati! Akan kupastikan kau mati dengan cara ini! Terkutuk kau jiwa iblis!" teriak Ryeowook mengutuki Kyuhyun, di raihnya gunting yang ada diatas meja, 'srak' 'srak' "Aaakkh!" teriak Kyuhyun saat Ryeowook menenggelamkan ujung ujung gunting itu ke tangannya, sesekali kuku kuku tajam kebiruan Ryeowook menembus kulit wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah di penuhi dengan darah gelap yang anyir, "Hyaaah!"

"Hei! Hei! Kau kenapa sih Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook mencoba mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun, "Hah..hah...Ryeowook..k..kau di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun, "Panggil aku hyungmu, bodoh... kau itu kenapa? Kukira kau sedang bermain dengan PSP ternyata kau malah tertidur disini.. kenapa sih..kau lelah ya? Kalau ingin tidur aku bisa tunjukan kamarmu, jangan tidur disini.." ucap Ryeowook, "ma..maaf.. hyung.. bisa kau tunjukan kamarku?" tanya Kyuhyun, Ryeowook menarik lengan Kyuhyun, "Ash... hyung.. sakit.." ringis Kyuhyun, "kenapa tanganmu ini? Kau habis main api dimana bodoh.. makanya lain kali jangan main main terlalu jauh...kau jadi kena masalahkan.." dengus Ryeowook kesal, di tuntunnya Kyuhyun ke kamar miliknya dan Kyuhyun, "Hyung...kita sekamar ya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai kehilangan adrenalinnya yang sebelumnya meledak karena sebuah mimpi yang nampak sangat nyata untuknya, "mau bagaimana lagi...Ahra noona yang menyuruh begitu..." jawab Ryeowook, "wanita tua itu ... rumah sebesar ini mau dipakai apa sampai satu kamar saja berdua ... hish" kyuhyun berdecak dengan kesal, "Rumah besar... terlalu besar bahkan untuk 3 orang..." tambah Ryeowook, "Eh? Bukannya si.. siapa sih namanya yang kemarin diajak Ahra noona tinggal disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mereka-reka orang yang kemarin dibicarakan kakaknya, "Siapa?" tanya Ryeowook balik, "Entahlah.. kuharap wanita" jawab Kyuhyun cengengesan, "sialan..." ucap Ryeowook seraya menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun.

"Nah..ini kamarnya" Ucap Ryeowook setelah mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan, "Ash!" Kyuhyun tersentak melihat ruangan itu, "ini...hyung, apa aku pernah ke ruangan ini sebelumnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun, "aku tidak tahu..kita baru saja menginjakan kaki di rumah ini" Jawab Ryeowook seraya mengangkat bahunya, "Ada yang aneh dengan kamar ini?" Tanya Ryeowook setelah menyadari tingkah adiknya barusan, Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepalanya.

'Bruk' 'Bruk' kesibukan kembali terjadi di dalam kamar milik Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, "Hei Kyuhyun! Ambil laptopku di atas meja!" perintah Ryeowook, "meja mana? Disini terlalu banyak meja!" jawab Kyuhyun, "ah...di atas meja belajarku..itu di pojok" Ucap Ryeowook menunjuk nunjuk meja di pojok dengan bibirnya, Kyuhyun bergegas mengambilkan laptop milik kakaknya di atas meja.

"Ini laptopmu" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyodorkan tas berisi laptop Ryeowook, Ryeowook menyambutnya dan segera mengeluarkan isi tas itu.

"Ayo berselca di rumah baru kita!" Dengan bersemangat Ryeowook mengajak Kyuhyun untuk berfoto melalui media laptopnya itu, Kyuhyun sangat enggan berurusan dengan seorang seperti Ryeowook, seorang Photoholic yang setap harinya sibuk dengan kameranya, dimana saja dan kapan saja, jadi Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk ikut saja apa kata kakak sepupu satu satunya itu.

"Ckrek", "Ckrek" jemari Ryeowook dengan cekatan mengklik ikon capture di layar laptop nya, "nah.. sekarang.. kita lihat hasilnya!" Ucap Ryeowook ceria, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kakaknya, "Eh, tapi Kyuhyun, sepertinya aku sakit perut, aku akan berkeliling sebentar untuk mencari toilet, kau lihat saja duluan fotonya" Ucap Ryeowook sebelum ia berlari ke pintu dan keluar.

"Ash! Kau Hyung.." gumam Kyuhyun, di sentuhnya mouse laptop itu di kliknya ikon lain di pojok dekstop milik Ryeowook, di pandanginya hasil-hasil foto itu, "Huh?! Apa ini..." gumamnya ketika melihat salah satu fotonya dan Ryeowook di laptop itu, di belakang Kyuhyun ada sebuah figura dengan sebuah tulisan 'Damn Is Alive' tapi dalam foto itu, huruf huruf di belakang huruf 'D' tertutup oleh kepala Ryeowook, dan huruf N di belakang huruf 'I' tertutup oleh tangan Kyuhyun yang membentuk dua jarinya, dan dalam kata 'Life' huruf lainnya tertutup kepala Kyuhyun dan menyisakan huruf 'E' di sana, "D..I..E.." eja Kyuhyun, " Die.. bukankah.. mati? Ada apa ini?" gumam Kyuhyun, mendadak perasaan cemas mengincar adrenalinnya yang kini mulai membuncah, di arahkannya mouse itu untuk mengahapus foto itu sebelum ryeowook melihatnya, sementara keringat mulai menitik dari pori pori Kyuhyun.

To Be Continued

Phew... berhubung gue Author baru yang bahkan ffnya belum boleh dikasih poto -_- tapi gue mau nyoba eksis dengan FF gue yang satu ini ... ya sapa tau aja berhasil hoho... ntar deh gue tunggu.. kalo viewers sama reviewers nya oke mungkin bisa dilanjutin (?) #PLAKKK!


	2. NightMare

**I just remind you... alur pasaran, gaje, typo(s) bertebaran, cast tak bisa di tentukan (?) :D Suka? Baca, review, gasuka? just click back on your PC :D**

**Bloody Mind**

(NightMare chapter)

"Kriiet.." jemari Ryeowook menggapai pintu kamarnya dan Kyuhyun, "Ah..Ryeo..ehm.. hyung, kau sudah kembali euh.." gumam Kyuhyun, Ryeowook mendekatinya dengan langkah gontai, "Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat.. kau sakit hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Ryeowook hanya diam, ia mengangkat telunjuknya dan menunjuk foto di layar laptop miliknya, Kyuhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Ryeowook dan melihat ke arah laptop itu, "Akh! Ke..kenapa!" Kyuhyun tersentak saat melihat foto yang tadi di hapusnya kini masih terpampang dengan jelas , 'Jleb' "Akkhhh!" Kyuhyun berteriak saat kuku kuku Ryeowook menembus nadi di leher Kyuhyun, "Kau gila Ryeowook!" teriak Kyuhyun, ia berusaha melepaskan jemari kakaknya yang masih dengan kuat menancap di lehernya, "Kau yang gila Kyuhyun! Kau yang gila! Kau yang membunuhku! Akan ku bunuh kau!" teriak Ryeowook , 'prang' Ryeowook menghantamkan botol parfum kaca yang ada di atas meja riasnya menjadi beling yang tajam, "Mau apa kau?! Hei!" teriak Kyuhyun, "Aku takan membiarkan mu tenang sampai kau MATI Cho Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook mendekatkan beling itu ke mata Kyuhyun, "Hyaaaah...! Hentikan!" Kyuhyun meronta saat Ryeowook menorehkan beling itu di pelipisnya, 'Srak!' "Kyaaaah! Bodoh kau hei!" Kyuhyun dengan refleks menendang perut kakaknya dan membuat punggung Ryeowook terhentak ke lantai, Kyuhyun berlari dengan susah payah ke arah pintu, 'Crek!' "Ah!" Kyuhyun menjerit,

"Hei..Kyuhyun kau kenapa? Hei hei.." Ucap Ryeowook seraya menarik tangan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang masih berada di ambang adrenalinnya pun menengok ke arah belakang,' deg' kosong! ia mencoba menengok sosok Ryeowook yang tadi mencoba membunuhnya, ia merasa kini darahnya sudah diambang kematian, "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook, Kyuhyun hanya diam, ia mencoba menjernihkan kembali pikirannya yang ia pikir sudah menjadi gila, ia meraih cermin di atas meja belajarnya, di pampangkannya wajahnya di sana, 'bersih,,,bagaimana bisa...' batin Kyuhyun saat melihat bayangan wajahnya di kaca itu, padahal tadi seingatnya wajahnya itu hampir tak berbentuk, setelah mengamati wajahnya itu, ia teringat dengan figura di dindingnya, diliriknya figura di dinding kamarnya, aneh! Sebelumnya kalimat di dalam figura itu 'Damn is Alive', tapi, tapi kenapa sekarang hanya ada lukisan abstrak di figura itu? apa ini Cuma mimpi, tapi mimpi macam apa yang tak dapat diterima oleh akal Kyuhyun sendiri, dan mimpi apa yang datang di saat Kyuhyun tidak terlelap? Apa itu imajinasi Kyuhyun saja? tapi orang sedemikian bodoh mana yang membayangkan imajinasi yang membuat adrenalinnya serasa di rajam dengan pisau begitu? "Kyu..?" sapa Ryeowook lagi, "tidak.. apa apa hyung..aku hanya sedang bermain main, apa kau sudah selesai dari toilet?" Sahut Kyuhyun, "umh, begitulah, hei, bagaimana foto kita? Bagus kan?" Tanya Ryeowook, "Nae, Hyung.." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, wajah Ryeowook terlihat sangat ceria menerima jawaban Kyuhyun, dengan segera ia berlari menghampiri laptopnya itu, di pandangi nya satu per satu hasil foto itu, "Wah! Yang ini nampaknya bagus Kyu!" seru Ryeowook saat matanya tertarik pada sebuah foto di dekstopnya, "Lihat, mukamu begitu menggemaskan!" Ucap Ryeowook sekali lagi, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Hyung.. kau tak mengantuk? Lagipula Ahra noona sudah tidur, bagaimana kalau wanita tua itu bangun dan memarahi kita karena kita belum tidur hyung? Kau taukan sifat wanita tua itu.." Ucap Kyuhyun, "..Menyeramkan!" lanjut Ryeowook, mereka berdua cekikikan tak karuan dengan lelucon yang baru saja terucap dari bibir mereka berdua, "Baiklah Kyu... kita tidur saja, besok kau akan kukenalkan dengan teman di kampusku.." Ucap Ryeowook seraya meletakan laptopnya yang sebelumnya sudah ia matikan ke atas meja, "Kampusmu...itu akan menjadi kampusku juga hyung.." gumam Kyuhyun, "tapikan kau berbeda jurusan denganku.." gerutu Ryeowook, "siapa yang mau kau kenalkan hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah berbaring dalam posisi sempurnanya, "tidak tahu.. dia juga teman baruku.. tapi dia pendiam sekali.. jadi kupikir kau akan bisa mengajaknya ngobrol dan tertawa, paling tidak kau bisa mengubah sifat pendiamnya itu" Jawab Ryeowook, "mmhh.. yasudah..aku ngantuk Hyung, selamat tidur.." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya membelakangi Ryeowook, "Selamat tidur, adik setan.. jangan lupa pakai selimutmu.." balas Ryeowook, 'blam!' lampu di sudut ranjang merekapun dipadamkan.

"Ash! Sial..aku harus ketoilet malam malam begini..." Gerutu Kyuhyun, seraya membuka selimutnya dan memasang kembali sandalnya, "Dingin sekali.." gumam Kyuhyun saat dirasanya hawa dingin malam begitu menusuk tulangnya, padahal ia berada di ruang tertutup, diraihnya gagang pintu kamarnya itu, tidak lupa ia meraih sebuah korek api yang selalu ada di saku celananya itu, di nyalakannya sebatang kecil korek api itu, "dimana sih tolietnya.. aduh.." keluh Kyuhyun, ia lupa menanyakan hal ini pada kakaknya, kakinya pun terpaksa harus terseret untuk menemukan toilet itu.

Kyuhyun melewati sebuah ruangan, ruangan yang nampak seperti ruang tamu, ia berjalan terus tanpa memperdulikan sesuatu... 'tep' langkah kaki Kyuhyun di hentikannya, ia mundur beberapa langkah untuk menengok ke arah ruangan itu lagi, 'ada orang..' batinnya, tanpa curiga sedikitpun di dekatinya orang itu dengan perlahan, 'rambutnya panjang... mungkinkah Cheonyeol Gwishin ada di zaman ini?' tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati, mendadak perasaan cemas menghampiri pikirannya, namun itu tak membuat kakinya berhenti untuk berjalan mendekati orang itu, "Siapa kau.." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada datarnya, "Aku..." 'krieet.. Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya saat melihat orang itu memutar kepalanya 360 derajat, ia hampir saja berteriak jika orang itu tak mengunci mulutnya, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan imajinasi gilanya itu, orang itu kemudian melepaskan jemarinya dari rahang Kyuhyun dengan kasar sehingga membuat Kyuhyun terduduk, korek api yang tadinya sempat menyala kini padam, suasana menjadi sangat temaram.

'ting..ting..ting' dentingan kecil sebuah piano tua bermain di telinga Kyuhyun, tapi musik itu tidak membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ia masih berharap jika itu hanyalah mimpi buruknya, namun lama kelamaan musik itu bermain semakin menyayat telinga yang mendengarkannya, "Lagu itu... adalah lagu kutukan.." bisik suara orang itu, Kyuhyun samar samar mendengar apa yang dikatakan orang itu, walaupun jarak antara Kyuhyun dan orang itu cukup jauh, Kyuhyunpun memberanikan diri membuka matanya dengan perlahan, "Si..siapa kau?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar jauh bergetar daripada suaranya yang terdahulu, "Aku? Kau tanyakan aku? Ahahaha!" orang itu tertawa melengking, "Aku... Kim Ryeowook..." jelas suara orang itu, Kyuhyun tersentak, "Tidak..tidak mungkin! Kau bohong! Aku tidak punya kakak sepertimu! Tidak! Kau bukan dia!" teriak Kyuhyun, orang itu tersenyum dan mengulang kalimatnya dengan 'lembut', "Aku..kakakmu Kim Ryeowook.. Kyuhyun.. Cho Kyuhyun.." , "Tidak...kau bukan dia.." bantah Kyuhyun lagi, orang itu mencengkram rahang Kyuhyun dan mencekiknya keatas, "Kalau aku bukan kakakmu... lalu siapa aku?" tanyanya lembut, "kk..kau pasti iblis.." jawab Kyuhyun terbata, 'bug!' orang itu menampar wajah Kyuhyun dengan keras, "Seharusnya kau tidak berkata begitu BODOH!" Teriak orang itu, "Karena aku.. memang bukan kakakmu.." lanjut orang itu, tatapannya menjadi kosong, matanya dipenuhi dengan darah merah gelap, dia membuka mulutnya lebar lebar, sehingga melebihi batas bibirnya dan membuat mulutnya terlihat robek, Kyuhyun mulai beringsut mundur, 'trak!' "Aahhh!" Kyuhyun menjerit kesetanan saat sebuah pisau pemotong daging yang entah berasal darimana meremukan tulangnya, "berhenti menggangguku! Aku tidak kenal denganmu.. aku tidak kenal denganmu!" jerit Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan lolosnya sebulir kristal dari pelupuk matanya, "Ummh.. Kyuhyun menangis..ahahahaha! kau kenal aku! Kau kenal aku Kyuhyun! Aku takan pergi sampai aku bisa membunuh kalian!" , "Apa maksudmu kalian... kenapa tidak aku saja!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan keras, "Aku mengutukmu dan keluargamu Kyuhyun! Tidak ada dari mereka yang akan selamat! Mereka semua akan mati!" , 'crak!' 'crak' orang itu menorehkan sebuah kalimat pada telapak tangan Kyuhyun , Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa menahan kesakitannya lagi, ia mengejang tak karuan saat orang itu berkali berkali meremukan tulang Kyuhyun.

"Hah!" , "Kyuhyun! Kau membuat keributan lagi!" teriak Cho Ahra, "Apa..." , "Apanya yang apa?! Kau membangunkanku dan Ryeowook tengah malam! Makanya kalau kau mau tidur jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang bodoh! Jadi kau tidak akan mimpi buruk begini!" ucap Cho Ahra dalam kekesalannya, "Noona.. sudahlah, biarkan Kyuhyun tidur lagi, mungkin Kyuhyun masih mengantuk.." Ucap Ryeowook , Kyuhyun melirik sekitarnya, "Jadi semua itu... aauu.." rintihnya, kemudian ia menengok tangannya sementara Ahra sudah keluar kamar meninggalkan mereka, "kenapa ada luka ditanganku..." gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat luka robek di telapak tangannya.

To Be Continued or Fin?

nyoba Update :D update dari part sebelumnya yang sama konyol nya dengan part yang ini hahaha (?) #Plakk... oke udahlah segitu doang... lanjut boleh :D *readers: kagak maooo! thor: *pundung*

Lmao. sekian terimakasih.


	3. Bloody Fantasy

**I Just Remind You before... Alur Pasaran, Gaje, Typo(s) dimana mana, Kalo suka , lanjut, reviews, gasuka? just click back! :D**

-**Bloody Mind**-

-Bloody Fantasy-

"Oh Damn! Kenapa hujan lagi? Kurang puas semalaman sudah mengguyur rumahku sampai banjir ..." gerutu Kyuhyun yang sedang melihat sekitar untuk mencari tempat perlindungan untuk tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup diguyur hujan.

Jemari Kyuhyun nampak mengotak atik ponsel birunya, 'prak!' , "Ash! Apa lagi ini!" ucap Kyuhyun seraya memungut ponselnya yang jatuh dari tangannya, kaca ponselnya lepas, kemungkinan akan membuat Kyuhyun selalu bergumam kesal melalui bibirnya itu, dilapnya sedikit tetesan hujan yang bergumul di sudut sudut bibirnya, bibirnya yang membiru karena kedinginan, "Shit! Dimana kau hyung? Angkat teleponku..." sesaat setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan keluhannya itu, Ryeowook mengangkat sambungan itu, "Yeoboseo Gyeohyeon-ah?" suara Ryeowook di seberang, "Yeoboseo, jemput aku, aku tidak jadi ikut pelajaran malam... ayolah hyung.. aku kedinginan disini.." keluh Kyuhyun, "salahmu kalau kau kedinginan kan Ahra noona sudah memberikanmu izin untuk memakai mobilnya.." ceramah Ryeowook, "Hei hyung, kalau aku bisa mengemudi mobil itu dengan benar maka aku akan membawa mobil itu sampai ke Gangnam.. aku tidak bisa mengemudi! _That is the problem Hyeong!"_ bantah Kyuhyun, "terserah kau saja... kau tunggu saja disana aku akan menjemputmu.." 'Bip!' telepon diputus sepihak oleh Ryeowook dan tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun kembali, yah, kembali menggerutu seperti biasa.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya yang semakin terasa kaku akibat udara yang dingin, ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan duduk di kursi halte itu, ia menarik napasnya dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan.

'shhh' entah kenapa Kyuhyun tersentak dan membuka matanya, "Apa barusan..." batin Kyuhyun, 'drrrtt' ponselnya bergetar membuat Kyuhyun menengok ponselnya, "pesan..." gumamnya, ia melayangkan pandangannya kearah jalanan yang kosong, tentu saja, mana ada orang yang akan keluyuran diluar saat hujan, kecuali Kyuhyun yang kebetulan tidak mengikuti pelajaran malamnya, dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun samar samar melihat kakaknya dengan mobil merahnya, dan sudah dapat Kyuhyun pastikan dengan benar bahwa itu kakaknya saat Ryeowook keluar dari mobilnya dengan payung ditangannya, Ryeowook berlari kearah Kyuhyun, "Hyung! Awas!" Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya dan menunjuk kearah belakang kakaknya, "Akh!" Prak! Peralatan pertukangan yang tidak digunakan karena hujan itu mengenai kepala Ryeowook, darah menciprat dimana mana, kepala Ryeowook yang sudah remuk dan terlepas dari badannya itu menggelinding ke dekat kaki Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menjerit dan terlonjak kebelakang, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, ia mundur terus kebelakang , "Ah!" jerit Kyuhyun kaget saat ada yang membatasi langkahnya, Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan sosok dengan tangan yang mengacung tinggi keatas memegang linggis, 'Craak' Linggis itu mencongkel bola mata Kyuhyun dan sukses membuat tubuh Kyuhyun tersungkur, Prak! Sosok itu menghantamkan linggis itu ke kepala Kyuhyun dan membuat kepala Kyuhyun pecah, darah anyir terciprat di lantai yang sudah ternoda lebih dulu oleh darah Ryeowook.

"Hah! Sshh..shh.. apa-apaan barusan..." desis Kyuhyun yang masih kaget dengan adrenalin berlebihannya, Kyuhyun menarik napasnya kuat kuat, merelaksasikan otot jantungnya yang menegang karena fantasi dalam otaknya yang kini sudah membuatnya menggila seketika.

Kyuhyun memukul mukul kepalanya yang kini dipenuhi bayangan bayangan yang tadi menghantuinya, "Kyuhyun.. kau gila.." gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, diliriknya ponselnya, bergetar... Kyuhyun menengok pesan yang baru saja masuk, "pesan..." 'glek!' Kyuhyun menelan saliva nya dengan susah payah seraya membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri, 'apa barusan yang kukatakan' batin Kyuhyun cemas, 'jangan menoleh.. jangan melihat jalan.. jangan.' Lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hatinya, ia berusaha untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalanan, namun seperti ada yang memutar kepalanya menuju jalanan, Kyuhyun hanya pasrah seraya menutup matanya erat,namun, kali ini giliran matanya yang terbuka dengan paksa, Kyuhyun membuka matanya lebar lebar, dan kini bola matanya menangkap sosok kakaknya dan mobil merahnya dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya yang kini nampak seperti mau keluar, kakaknya Ryeowook berlari menghampirinya, "STOP! Hyung, diam di situ! Jangan bergerak!" teriak Kyuhyun mencegah Ryeowook untuk lebih maju selangkah lagi, Ryeowook yang kaget dengan teriakan Kyuhyun otomatis menghentikan langkahnya, 'Prak!' tepat di depan kaki Ryeowook peralatan pertukangan yang tak terpakai itu jatuh dari tempatnya, Ryeowook kaget untuk yang sekian kalinya, kali ini ia memandang Kyuhyun yang melengos lega, "Darimana... kau.." gumam Ryeowook.

"Hyung! Kau tidak kena kan?" tanya Kyuhyun, "_Neol Gwaentjanha..."_ desis Ryeowook, tangan kanannya memegangi dadanya, detak jantungnya begitu cepat, Ryeowook merasakan jantungnya akan copot jika Kyuhyun tidak segera membawanya ke mobil.

"Kyuhyun! Ryeowook! Kalian darimana heh?!" teriak Ahra yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu Rumah mereka, Kyuhyun mendelik ke arah Ryeowook, "Hyung... kau bilang apa pada wanita tua itu huh..." gumam Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook, "Aku lupa bilang akan memakai mobil..." desis Ryeowook tatkala melihat pandangan seram milik kakaknya, "sial.." gumam Kyuhyun.

TBC

Phew... udah jadi part 3 nya... sengaja gue bikin pendek biar readersnya penasaran (?) *ditampol readers* buat yang kemaren udah review ,Raiaryeong9 ,oelfha100194 , FikaClouds , thanks! :D oke... sampe ketemu di chap 4 :p sekian terimakasih (?) *ngilang, mojok sama Bom noona*


	4. The Reason

I Just Remind You before... Alur Pasaran, Gaje, Typo(s) dimana mana, Kalo suka , lanjut, reviews, gasuka? just click back! :D

**Bloody Mind**

-Im Look at You-

"Kalian berdua tidak boleh menyentuh mobil itu tanpa seijinku.." Cho Ahra, sore ini ia harus dibuat marah lagi oleh ulah kedua adiknya, Kyuhyun, dan Ryeowook,

"Dan untuk malam ini... kalian tidak boleh ikut aku pulang ke Incheon!" lanjut Ahra lagi, "tapi Noona... aku harus bertemu.." , "Tidak ada pengecualian... itu salah kalian meminjam mobil itu tanpa seijinku!" Gadis itu lagi-lagi berbicara memotong permohonan adiknya, Ryeowook, "Lagipula... nenek.. ehm.. maksudku Noona.. apa parahnya kalau aku dan Ryeowook mengendarai mobilmu tanpa izinmu? Lagipula Ryeowook sudah pandai mengemudi dari dia berumur 13 kan?" Kyuhyun alih-alih meluluhkan hati kakaknya malah membuat Ahra menautkan alisnya, "what the fuckin shit are you talking about? Kalian pikir berapa umur kalian sekarang? Bagaimana dengan polisi yang akan mendenda kalian jika dia tau yang mengemudikan mobil itu adalah anak.. kecil!" Celoteh Ahra, Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, dia tak akan pernah menang bersilat lidah dengan ahra.

"Ayolah... hanya karena aku menjemputmu dan lupa mengatakannya , lalu aku juga harus ikut di omeli? Lelucon macam apa itu..." gerutu Ryeowook, Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik bermain dengan PSP di tangannya pun melirik kakaknya itu, "ayolah Ryeowook... beberapa diantaranya adalah salahmu.." Ucapnya, "Kalau kau tidak menyuruhku menjemputmu saat sedang hujan, aku tidak akan meminjam mobil Ahra noona, dan karena kau menyuruhku cepat menjemputmu, makanya aku lupa mengatakannya pada Ahra Noona.. dan oh.. One more..Dont-Call-Me-By-Ryeowook... Panggil aku Hyungmu.." Ryeowook mendengus kesal seraya turun dari kasurnya , "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun, "Makan... aku lapar.." Jawab Ryeowook ketus.

"Ash... seharusnya aku tidak menyuruh hyung meminjam mobil wanita tua itu... ergh.. aku tak bisa bermain playstation bersama Changmin kalau begini caranya.." gerutu Kyuhyun, pemuda itu kini hanya bisa berbaring diatas kasurnya seraya melayangkan pikirannya entah kemana ia suka.

'deg!' detak Jantung Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terasa berhenti ketika membuka matanya. "Dimana ini?" kagetnya begitu mendapati dirinya sedang berada di tengah-tengah hamparan padang pasir yang luas, belum selesai ia berhadapan dengan fantasi liarnya yang kini mulai menghantui dirinya sendiri, kini tekuknya mulai merasa merinding, sebuah suara geraman menderu disekitar telinga dan tengkuknya, matanya mulai melebar ketika di atas pasir pasir di hadapannya itu mulai merembes darah yang seakan akan membentuk Hangeul , Kyuhyun mulai membacanya "Bloody Mary's 10 Days dream..itu.." belum sempat ia mengingat sesuatu dari tulisan itu, tulisan itu kini menghilang di sertai dengan angin padang gurun yang menghantam wajah Kyuhyun telak, "Arghhh!" sebagian dari pasir itu menembus kulit wajah dan tangan Kyuhyun, darah segar merembes dari luka-luka itu, membuat Kyuhyun meraung-raung di tengah hamparan pasir itu, matahari yang dengan sengit menjilati tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga rasa pedih yang menjalar di tubuhnya semakin menjadi, "Bagaimana Kyuhyun?... sakit? Khu khu khu... kalau kau merasa sakit.. maka tertawalah .." sesosok gadis kini muncul di hadapan Kyuhyun, "Si..siapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun, gadis itu mendelik , "Aku..? hahahaha! Kau sudah 2 kali bertanya, apa kau mencintai namaku? Hahaha!" gadis itu tertawa nyaring, mengalahkan deru angin padang pasir yang ada disana, dan memekakan telinga Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun hanya sibuk dengan dirinya yang kini berlumuran darah dan di selimuti rasa sakit, mulutnya tak henti- henti mengerang, "dengarkan aku Cho Kyuhyun...namaku... Eun Ji..!" gadis itu tersenyum manis, dan seketika berubah menjadi menyeramkan ketika wajahnya berubah, wajahnya rusak. "Eun Ji... kau.. kau.." Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat nama familiar itu, "Kau... sudah membunuh kekasihku Kyuhyun! Dan kau membuat aku menderita! Kau harus MATI!" , "just shut up you b*tch! aku tidak pernah mengenalmu!" Kyuhyun berteriak seraya mencengkram pasir-pasir di sekitarnya, gadis itu menunduk seraya berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun, "khu..khu..khu.. Cho.. Apa kau ingat dengan Novel yang pernah kau Tulis? "The Bloody Mary's 10 Days dream... di dalam buku sial itu... kau..membunuh kekasihku... Sung Jin... khu..khu..khu .. kau membuat aku jatuh cinta padanya dan kau membunuhnya dengan cara yang tragis... kau psikopat Cho Kyuhyun! Dan kau mau menambahkan penderitaan ku dengan menyiksaku di dalam tulisanmu itu!?" gadis itu tertawa-tawa, seakan-akan yang di katakannya barusan adalah lelucon, "Tapi Kyuhyun... aku selalu.. menunggumu.. membuatkan akhir yang bahagia untukku..." ia mulai menggapai luka di Wajah Kyuhyun, "Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari wajahku!" Kyuhyun berteriak, membuat gadis itu melotot ngeri ke arah Kyuhyun, "Kau tau Kyuhyun?... selama kau menulis buku itu... aku suka melihat wajahmu... yang tampan itu... khu khu khu... dan tebak.. aku.. menyukaimu! Khu khu khu.. tapi wajahku rusak Kyuhyun... hiks.. hiks" ia menangis, namun tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi meronta-ronta agar tangannya berhenti menyentuh luka menganga di wajah Kyuhyun, "khu khu khu... tapi karena aku menyukaimu... bolehkah aku merusak wajah tampan mu? Hihihi... itu tidak buruk Cho Kyuhyun.." ia terus menyeringai tanpa mempedulikan tolakan Kyuhyun, dengan sadis tanganya menembus kulit wajah Kyuhyun dan merobeknya keluar , "Argghhhh! Hentikan!" Kyuhyun mencoba menepis tangan gadis itu, namun ia terlalu lemah menghadapi gadis yang notabene bukan manusia itu, setelah puas mencabik-cabik wajah Kyuhyun gadis itu berdiri di hadapannya, "nikmatilah Kyuhyun! Karena aku... takan membiarkan mu mati semudah itu! Kau harus mati... dengan menderita!" seketika gadis itu menghilang di sapu oleh angin padang pasir tersebut, sementara Kyuhyun, ia masih terjebak di antara hamparan pasir yang kini mulai panas , membuat kulitnya melepuh , meninggalkan luka menganga di sekujur tubuhnya, Kyuhyun sudah tak kuasa lagi menahan ganasnya jebakan pasir itu , Kyuhyun terkubur, teriakan mengerikan ia lontarkan bersamaan dengan dirinya yang menghilang di telan pasir "Hyaaaaaa!"

-To Be Continued

Udah.. selesai chap 4... /.\ readers jangan bash author karena di mulai dari chap ini sampai beberapa chap selanjutnya akan terus mengusik Kyuhyun (?) jadi mianhae okay *knees* buat yang udah rev makasih... buat siders... ya.. udahlah... yang penting baca ampe selesai ini fanfic... kalo kasihan sama saya.. yaaa... silahkan di review *digigit siders* yaudah. Sekian. *triiingg*


	5. I just started

I Just Remind You before... Alur Pasaran, Gaje, Typo(s) dimana mana, Kalo suka , lanjut, reviews, gasuka? just click back! :D

**Bloody Mind**

**-I just Started-**

"Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun bangun!", 'Plak!' sebuah tamparan manis melayang dan mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun, membuat sang empunya buru-buru sadar dari tidurnya, "Hyung? ..." , "astaga... kau berkeringat sekali... ada apa Kyu? Kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Ryeowook, yang ditanyai malah terdiam dengan pandangan kosong menatap ke arah pintu, 'pasti ada yang salah dengannya' batin Ryeowook, ia sangat ingin bertanya pada Kyuhyun, tapi ia terlalu takut bertanya, siapa tau ini ada hubungannya dengan penunggu rumah itu pikir Ryeowook konyol. "Hey! Kenapa diam saja? Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook menyenggol tangan Kyuhyun pelan, "Hah? Apa? Aku...aku tidak apa-apa.." jawab Kyuhyun sedikit gugup, "Yasudahlah... sekarang kau cepat kemasi barang-barangmu.. Ahra noona berbaik hati mengajak kita pulang ke Incheon!" Ryeowook bergerak menuju lemarinya dan dengan cekatan memilih pakaian yang akan dibawanya ke Incheon, dan Kyuhyun? Perlu waktu sepersekian detik untuknya untuk mencerna lagi kata-kata Ryeowook barusan, "Apa katamu? Nenek-nenek itu?" Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna, Ryeowook memutar bola matanya bosan, "Ayolah... should I tell it twice? Dan ayolah Kyuhyun! Jangan diam saja! Berkemaslah sebelum Ahra Noona berubah pikiran!" perintah Ryeowook, "berubah pikiran jadi sinting barangkali.." gumam Kyuhyun seraya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Sudah selesai kah kalian?" tegur Ahra, "Kau pikir?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan malas pertanyaan kakaknya –yang dianggap nya tidak penting- itu, "Apa?" Ahra menautkan alisnya, "Eh...Gyeohyeon say nothing noona" jawab Ryeowook cepat, "Okay... sekarang masukan barang kalian itu ke mobil ku dan kita segera berangkat!" Ahra berlalu dari hadapan keduanya menuju ke mobilnya.

"Kau..." Ryeowook memberi deathglarenya, "Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, "Kau jangan merusak moodnya... kalau tidak.." , "kita akan jadi makanannya...kkkkk" sambung Kyuhyun cekikikan, "hey kalian berdua! Menunggu apa? Ayo cepat!" , "Okay noona! Here we gooo!" Kyuhyun berlari ke arah mobil Ahra, "Yang lambat telur busuk!" canda Kyuhyun, Ryeowook segera menyusul, "siapa yang lambat nona?" Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau akan tetap mati Kyuhyun...tunggu aku di Incheon Kyuhyun sayang..khu..khu"

Hujan meriasi wajah kota Seoul dan sekitarnya, membuat embun mengendap di sebuah kaca mobil yang melaju kencang di jalanan.

"Kyuhyun? Kau kenapa?" tanya pemuda bersurai coklat itu kepada seorang lagi, "Hm? There is nothing... im okay Ryeo.. hyung.." Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum, Ryeowook menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam-dalam, "Kau.. bohong.." , "Eh? Aku tidak bohong Hyung..." Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan pandangan, "terserah kau saja... well, bagaimana novel mu? Kau belum menyelesaikan lanjutan dari Novel "Bloody Mary's 10 days Dream" kan?" tanya Ryeowook mengganti topik pembicaraan, 'deg' Kyuhyun tiba-tiba teringat dengan mimpinya ketika tidur saat Ryeowook menyebutkan judul buku yang di tulisnya itu.

Kyuhyun Cho, dia penulis muda yang lumayan sukses, di usianya yang ke 19 dia telah menerbitkan 3 buah novel karangannya yang terjual 8 juta eksemplar untuk setiap novel di Bulan pertama, tidak heran dia di kenal di kalangan pecinta novel Horror, namun, ketenaran yang di raihnya itu kini malah membuatnya dalam masalah, entah itu karena ia terlalu stress memikirkan sequel Novelnya yang rencananya akan di terbitkan akhir bulan atau apa, kini imajinasinya sendiri yang selalu menghantui mimpi-mimpinya, Imajinasinya... yang bernama Eun Ji..

"Aku tidak tau hyung... apa pendapatmu tentang para pembaca ku nanti ketika mereka mengetahui kalau aku akan vacuum dari profesi novelisku?" tanya Kyuhyun balik, "Hah? Apa katamu? Kau mau membatalkan proyek tulisan mu? Kau gila?" kaget Ryeowook, "Oh.. ayolah Ryeowook.. maksudku.. hyung.. aku hanya ingin fokus pendidikanku saat ini.." keluh Kyuhyun, "lalu? _How About your fans out there? They have been waiting for your novel since 5 months ago!"_ Ryeowook berjengit, "_Well,_ aku belum memikirkannya sampai kesana sih Hyung...tapi setidaknya aku harus bertanya pendapat orang lain dulu..." Jawab Kyuhyun, setelah kalimat dari Kyuhyun terlontar, suasana dalam mobil itu kembali hening, Ahra yang sedang mengemudi tidak akan ingin di ganggu oleh kedua adiknya itu, sementara Kyuhyun memang sedang enggan untuk berbicara apalagi menyangkut novel psycho terrornya itu.

'sret' , 'Eh?! Tadi itu... tadi... Eun Ji...ah bukan.. kau hanya sudah gila Kyuhyun... tenang..." Kyuhyun hampir berjengit ketika melihat bayangan gadis yang menghantuinya itu ada di pinggir jalan tol sepi yang mereka lalui tadi, 'ckiittt!' belum sedetik Kyuhyun berhasil menetralisir detak jantungnya, kini kakaknya dengan ganas tiba-tiba mengerem mobil tersebut, "Noona!?" Ryeowook mengerang kecil seraya memegangi kepalanya yang terantuk jok mobil, "Apa yang salah?" tanya Kyuhyun, Ahra – dengan wajah panik- melirik kearah spion di mobilnya, "Kenapa noona?" tanya Ryeowook, "tidak ada apa-apa... aku hanya mengantuk.." jawab Ahra, ia kemudian menginjak pedal gas mobil itu dan mulai melaju lagi, 'apa aku tidak salah lihat? Tadi itu aku menabrak seseorang?... tapi tidak ada apa-apa tadi..' batin Ahra.

-T B C-

Udah... chap ini adalah penjelasan darimana asal usul Eun ji itu... readers udah pada ngerti belum jalan ceritanya? *readers: belooomm! Author: -_-* yaudah sih deh ya... segitu doang... chap ini gak ada agedan berdarahnya... :D udah cukup deh bacotannya.. sekian! Eitss... jangan lupa reviewsnya ! biar authornya semangat :D bentar lagi end kok ceritanya... :')kasihanilah si author newbie inii,,, oke.. sekian.


End file.
